Chicken Noodle Soup and Love: Is all we need for Valentine's day
by hellixaa
Summary: Seth is sick and it's V'day. So Randy takes care of him. Be-lated V'day fic.


Seth let out a huff of air immediately going into a coughing fit feeling like his lungs were being squeezed by a vice grip, cussing to himself he laid back. He groaned feeling queasy,

he really hated when he got sick; Sighing softly he ducked under the covers once more, of all the times to get sick it had to be on Valentine's day. He wanted to do something special with his boyfriend, not stay in bed and be sick, he wanted to go out and the day together.

Randy stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching the younger man burrow himself further under the covers pulling the comforter over his head. It had started out simply enough two days ago when they had been at the small carnival just walking around taking in the view, Randy slipped his hand into Seth's and frowned feeling his hands were clammy.

"Seth, are you feeling okay?"

The younger man shook his head frowning slightly, his breathing was heavy and deliberate. Randy pressed a hand to his forehead feeling him burning up.

"I think you're coming down with a fever baby." He said pulling the younger man into an embrace.

"I'm feeling a little light-headed and nauseous." Seth mumbled into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist.

"Were going home." Randy murmured pressing a kiss to his temple.

The rest of the night both of them had laid in bed, with Randy rubbing Seth's back in an attempt to soothe the younger man as much as he can. The following morning had been rough, the younger man had woken up with an headache and a feeling of queasiness complete with a sore throat, aching body and a stuffy nose. Randy had done as much as he could to keep Seth comfortable but no amount of soup, tyenol or gentle massasing made him feel better, after feeling miserable all day, Seth had finally managed to fall into a fitful sleeper around 2 am, Randy sleeping light next to him. He was roused from his slumber around five in the morning when Seth scrambled out he bed and sprinted to the bathroom, when Randy found him the younger man was throwing up into toilet bowl, all the soup and sandwich he'd eaten that day leaving his body, Randy rubbed his shoulders and the back of his neck until he was finished bringing everything up. His heart clenched tightly when he saw the tear tracks running down Seth's cheeks, he cradled the younger man's face in his hands and wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs, kissing his forehead softly; he knew how much his younger lover hated getting sick or throwing up, and he desperately wanted to make the sick man feel better; so after much coaxing he finally convinced Seth to go see a doctor as soon as they've returned home, the younger man had went straight to their bedroom upstairs and had burrowed himself under the comforter; thankfully his fever had broken out later during the day.

Randy stepped into the room carrying the small tray cautiously towards the bed, he set the tray on the floor before sitting down on edge and slowly pulling the covers down over Seth's head, laughing when he heard him grumble.

"Come on, love. You gotta eat something "

"I don't wanna "

"And why not?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow, he knew most of the time his lover acted as a brat especially when things didn't go his away but when he was sick and exhauated, he acted like a petulant child, fighing sleep, refusing food and medicine, it was cute.

"Because it's soup, I've had nothing but soup for two days now. I don't want it, I hate it and I don't want to be sick anymore. It's Valentine's day! and I want to go out and celebrate it with you, not to stay in bed and be sick." Seth mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Baby, I don't care what today is, I care about you." Randy murmured leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss on his nose, making the other blush darkly. "Now get up and eat, I've made your favourite chicken noodle soup." He said getting off the bed, he grabbed the tray and brought it to Seth, waiting until the younger man was settled against the pillows before pulling open the legs of the tray and placing it over his lap.

He smiled as Seth leaned over the bowl as he took a good sniff of the soup. "Mmh, this smells amazing," he groaned, settling back against the pillows once more. Randy smiled settling himself beside the younger man on the other side of the bed and picking up the spoon filling it with some broth, and lifting it to Seth's lips.

"Let's see if you can keep this down we'll go for the chicken and noodles, okay?" Seth nodded gingerly sipping the broth. The soup was of perfect temperature and he felt his, insides warm up as he swallowed the liquid.

"God, this tastes so good Ran, you're the best." He whispered taking another spoonful of broth from the outstrecthed spoon in Randy's hand.

Randy laughed softly. "Thanks for the compliment babe." I'm glad you liked it, this is my mom's recipe actually, are you ready for more? He asked after Seth had taken few spoonfuls of broth, the last one consisting some noodles.

Seth nodded, chewing slowly and swallowing the noodles; waiting a few minutes to see if he can hadle it, feeling was excited when he didn't feel spent the next hour, with Randy slowly feeding Seth small portions of his homade soup. Seth yawned after finishing the soup, feeling considerably better and it was all because of Randy. The older man had been taking care of him for the past two days, being infinitely patient with him and doing everything he could to keep him comfortable even when he was acting like a brat, he truly touched by all the care Randy had put into making sure that he got better, even now feeding him, wiping soup from his chin and placing loving kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

"You're looking better. How are you feeling?" Randy asked setting the tray with the empty bowl and spoon onto the floor by the better seeing a subtle change in his lover's features.

"I feel better, thank you for taking care of me." Seth mumbled lying down and reaching out grabbing a fistful of his shirt tugging the older man closer. Randy rested his hands on either side of Seth's head, leaning down he pressed their lips together into a gentle kiss.

"No need to thank me baby, I love taking care of you." He murmured after breaking the kiss, looking down into chocolate brown eyes that were still clouded due to medicine and sleep but seemed a little brighter than they had for past two days. Seth yawned loudly, his eyes fluttering.

Randy chuckled pressing a tiny kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Sleepy, baby?" He asked caressing the other's still flushed cheek.

Seth nodded feeling a deep peacefulness taking over his body. "Hold me?" He whispered gazing up into Randy's face with half-lidded trying to convey everything he was feeling without saying a word.

But Randy understood, he always did. "Off course." he replied climbing under the covers pulling the younger man close. "Better?" he asked pulling the covers upto Seth's shoulders.

The younger man only yawned, snuggling closer he rested his head on Randy's chest and threw a leg across his legs, humming contentedly as his lover traced invisible patterns across his shoulders, lulling him to sleeper. "I love you." He mumbled sleepily, planting a kiss on his lover's chest.

Just before he fell asleep he felt a kiss on top of his head, and his lover's voice whispering the words. "Happy Valentine's day kitten, I lover you two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey, I know it's a little late consider it a belated Valentine's day fic. It's also my first fic, so be gentle.**


End file.
